Wilderness
by Xstina Bread
Summary: Link and Sheik decide to take a break from business as usual and take a week's vacation up the mountains. Unaware that Zelda has meddled with their affairs! Link x Sheik, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm afraid I don't have much to say except that this was a spark of inspiration that I had during the middle of last week! I've wanted to write a romantic story about these two characters for a while and it seems I finally had my chance. :) I hope you enjoy!

**Wilderness - Chapter 1**

There was the sound of crows cawing in the distance, the sun would be up soon. The mans eyes flickered as he sat surveying the cool morning, a blanket of mist rolling through Kakarico Village. Sheik felt the biting wind against his body, and grabbed the cloak he had on, securing it closer to him. He slid quietly down the shingles of the roof, plummeting to the ground and landing with a roll.

He got up and looked to see a woman who had been shaking a rug out on her porch stop and stare. A group of children who had been playing previously were now standing a good distance from him, frozen in curiosity. Sheik rose to his feet and walked towards the exit to the village, sighing as he walked down the carved stairs to Hyrule field.

"He's not coming..." Sheik growled as he walked. The light from the rising sun turned the summer fields of Hyrule into a golden landscape. The wind fluttered his leather cloak. Sheik adjusted his mask out of habit, staring at his horse as she grazed nearby, flicking her tail.

"I guess this is expected, the Hero is too busy to bother with silly things like vacation..."

Sheik frowned at himself, regarding his horse again. The mare's head bobbed and turned to look at him, lazily intrigued as he sat there, thinking.

It had been a year since Ganondorf's defeat, and Hyrule was in a mess, politically charged groups from the various races quarreling over land, resources and power in the capital. It was enough to make Sheik sick. He sighed, trying to push those thoughts from his mind. This time was not for those thoughts.

Sheik mounted his steed, kicking her into a steady walk over the bridge that lead into Hyrule field. He should just put it out of his mind, but that was easier said then done. Maybe a ride would clear up his annoyance, and maybe Link would show up a bit later, who knows.

-----

Link stumbled over himself as he raced through his bedroom, sweat on his forehead, stuffing clothes, rations and wherever as he could think of into the pair of saddle bags.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Link said, frazzled. Zelda was sitting on his bed, looking amused. She smiled warmly at him.

"Calm down... you're only an hour late." Zelda teased.

"Sheik is going to be pissed! I promised I'd take this week trip with him through the mountains and I forgot until you reminded me! What kind of a friend does that!?"

Zelda sighed, gathering her dress in her hands as she rose and walked towards him. Link stuffed a last pair of clothing into his bags, then jolted nervously when he felt Zelda's hand rest on one of his shoulders. Link looked up towards her, he must have been making an interesting face, since Zelda burst out in laughter.

"Link, Sheik should be just outside, there's no need to panic!"

Link's eyes hovered nervously on Zelda's face, glancing towards the window out of the Impa's guest room, his shoulders relaxed and he stared down at the messy packing job. The sun was shining through the windows, making beautiful shadows across the floor. Link stared off into space before slowly closing his bags and standing up, staring down at Zelda. She smiled.

Link leaned forward, looking worried. "You'll be okay? You're sure you don't need me here during your meetings with the sages, or the city council? Anything? Those meetings your having on the Solace day... I..."

Zelda firmly pressed two fingers over Link's mouth. "I'm fine, I can take care of it. Go have fun!"

Link let out a sigh and Zelda removed her fingers, stabbing him in the chest with them instead. Zelda frowned at him, smiling oddly. "Get out of here!" She chuckled, half shoving him towards the door. Link gave an awkward bow before leaving, closing the door clumsily and running loudly down the staircase. Zelda found herself picking up the haphazard room and returning the shreds of clothing to there proper places. She picked up the brewed cup of tea that Link had forgotten to drink that morning and sipped it, sitting curiously on the brim of the window sill and looking down over the scant village.

She shook her head as she saw Link running from the house, his saddle bags over one shoulder. He looked so desperate and funny. "That silly boy..." Zelda chuckled. She turned as Impa peeked into the room.

"He finally left?"

Zelda nodded, smiling. "Those two, you know, I think they're in love."

Impa smiled slightly, opening the door more. "As if anyone didn't already know..." Impa said. Zelda looked up at her wisely, a sneaky smile across her face. Impa frowned at the princess, and Zelda smiled wider.

"Oh Impa, I have sinned! I'm afraid I've made a dreadful mistake in helping Link pack." Zelda said, faking a distressful facade, fanning herself comically with one hand. Her smile returned.

Impa's eyes widened a bit, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Princess...?" Impa said curiously, confused.

Zelda fingered a potion bottle sitting next to her on the window sill, taking another quick sip of her tea. "I switched this out with something else while he wasn't looking, I'm a bad girl!" Impa's eyes widened considerably. She leaned forward, inspecting the semi-translucent red potion. Zelda twirled the neck of the bottle, chuckling to herself as it sparkled in the sun.

"You didn't!" Impa frowned, excited.

Zelda laughed, handing her the empty labeled bottle previously hidden in her dress. Impa took a long, stunned moment to read the title. Then in a spark of recognition, her cheeks swelled and Impa burst out laughing, trying to catch herself before she fell to the floor.

-----

Link stumbled over his footing as he ran down the stairs exiting the village.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Link cursed, frowning as he tried to keep his balance. He planted his feet into the solid earth of Hyrule field and gazed around, looking anywhere for a sign of Sheik, but he was no where in sight.

Link dropped the bags and plopped himself on the ground, letting out a defeated growl. He gazed at the quiet scene, the grass wavering in the wind and the midmorning mist rolling in the distance and obscuring his distant view of Hyrule castle. The walled city was nested between two mountain ranges, one of which he had promised to climb with his friend.

Link kicked the bags on the ground angrily. "He's probably halfway there... I bet he didn't wait for me. Damn it!" Link nervously ran a hand through his hair, then stood up, gathering his bags. They'd both agreed to taking one horse, but Link thought maybe if he could ride now; if he could find Epona, he could find Sheik before he disappeared into the wilderness.

Link began to half jog out into the field. He looked around hopefully, listening for anything besides the quiet, the sound of a horse, or of someone calling him name. Link's ear twitched as he heard a faint moan over the wind. He stopped and listened.

There was the faint rhythmic sound of horse feet clamoring in the northeast. Link saw the figure as it cantered over a hill several hundred meters away. The horse danced beneath him as he stopped, raising a hand in greeting. Link waved back, then began to jog towards his companion at a steady pace.

Link's eyes widened as the figure began to gallop towards him. Link's excitement turned to fear as Sheik's gallop become faster. He was leaning down into the saddle as his horse raced right towards Link. Link defensively stopped, stunned.

He rolled to the side as Sheik playfully missed him by a few feet, clotted earth hit Link in the face and he sputtered. Link fumbled with himself in the grass, being weighed down by his saddle bags. He pushed a tuft of long grass out of his face and sat up, looking in Sheik's direction as he heard loud, spirited laughter.

Sheik's mare skittered as she sweated, panting and pacing in a slow circle.

"You all right?" Sheik yelled. Link stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah..." Link said, a little shaken.

"That's your payment for being late." Sheik joked, his steed steadying to a walk and coming to stand right beside Link. Link looked up into the man's concealed face. Most of him was covered with a thick leather cloak, his hands, lower legs and head were the only things visible. Link scratched the back of his neck, lowering his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I totally forgot."

Sheik was quiet for a while before replying. "It's fine. Are you all ready?"

Link looked back up into his face, smiling. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Link slipped his left foot into the stirrup and swung into place behind Sheik. Sheik kicked the mare lightly and she moved into a steady, slow walk. Link secured the saddle bags as they walked, looking out into the field. The mare that they'd rented was Lon Lon breed, a large Clydesdale. Link admired her creamy coloring, and for a minute wished he had Epona here as well.

Sheik shifted in front of him, and Link sat up straighter in the saddle. The Sheikah was looking at him over his shoulder, his one visible red eye searching his face. Link was sure he was going to say something, but he didn't. Link felt an odd sensation in his stomach, he smirked at Sheik briefly before turning away to gaze out at the field.

Sheik kicked the horse into a slow run and Link lightly wrapped his arms around Sheik to steady himself. Link frowned, that odd feeling returned, but he couldn't make out what it was. Link ignored it. He looked back at Sheik curiously before resting his face on Sheik's back and closing his eyes.

-----

There were the sounds of crickets cheeping. Sheik sat slightly hunched in his saddle, looking back on occasion when Link stirred a bit. It took a certain personality to be able to fall asleep on horseback. The sky was turning orange, and fading into the pink of twilight.

The mare snorted, walking slowly through the thinning grass. They were closing near the northeastern foot hills and by tomorrow they would be up the mountain and into the wood. There was a little noise from Link and Sheik felt Link's strong arms tighten around his waist, pulling him back a bit into him. Sheik's eyes widened at this. He felt the contours of Link's body press into him deeper, his warmth was soothing. Sheik's heart began to jump around in his chest like a retarded rabbit. Sheik closed his eyes and shook out his head, suppressing the hot feelings in his nether regions and looking at the ground to distract himself as the horse walked. He had loved Link for a long time, but somehow he'd never had to courage to show his feelings even in the slightest. Sheik felt his face turn hot and wiggled a bit, trying to loosen himself without waking Link up.

Link's grip loosened and Sheik relaxed for a moment, then felt Link's warm body nest closer to him, more aggressively this time. Sheik thought uncomfortably for a moment that maybe this trip had been a bad idea. He stiffened a little, scooting away. Link made another small noise and again pulled himself right against Sheik's back, gently but firmly. Sheik felt goose bumps over his arms and pangs of pleasure in his stomach as Link's body flexed, the contours of his stomach and chest rubbing against him. He looked over his shoulder slightly, and realized that Link's face was inched from his, his mouth open slightly in sleep. Sheik stopped the horse for a moment, and Link stirred awake.

Link looked groggily up into Sheik's face, pulling back slightly. "Are we camping here?" Link asked.

Sheik nodded, willing to comply to get Link to let go. Link stared at him, frowning, then looked down at himself. His eyes widened then in a strange quick movement, he scooted back from where he had been practically straddling him before.

Link laughed nervously. "Oh, uhh... I'm sorry!" Link said, slipping off the saddle onto the ground, he didn't look back up at Sheik, and began to rummage through the saddle bag on that side.

"Are you cold?" Sheik asked cooly. Link looked back up at him

"Y... yeah, I think so."

Sheik unbuttoned the heavy cloak around his shoulders and handed it to Link. Link seemed confused.

"But... you'll be cold instead." Link protested.

Sheik shrugged. "I'll be fine, I have a spare."

Link took the cloak, wrapping it around himself and returned to unfastening the supplies and laying the bags on the ground. Sheik looked at him longer as he unpacked and felt slightly calmer now that Link wasn't touching him. But his masked poise covered up those uncomfortably feelings, and Sheik managed to keep his mind on the task of making camp.

-----

Link felt like a moron. He'd fallen asleep rudely after they had departed and left Sheik by himself all day. On top of that, he was practically iron pressed against him, holding him there. He wondered why Sheik hadn't bothered to wake him up, but then it didn't really matter now, Link just felt stupid. Sheik was rummaging through one of the other bags, kneeling on the ground away from him. Link's eyes lingered on his slender form for a strange moment. His stomach fluttered and he found himself staring dumbfounded at Sheik.

This feeling had gradually come to him now and again when the two were together. Link knew he had always been attracted to men, but his shyness got in the way of everything that wasn't related to his duty as a savior, including relationships. Link sighed to himself, he'd always felt socially awkward, quiet, but Sheik had told him once that he was very kind after he'd given a girl in the market his hat while she was crying about losing her teddy bear. Link had blushed at him after that, then felt embarrassed at obviously making Sheik uncomfortable. Link came back to reality, his hands loosening on the grip of the bag, his eyes fixated on Sheik's supple body and buttocks. Sheik turned to look at him briefly.

_He's your friend, what are you thinking?! _Link turned, embarrassed back to what he was doing, pulling out and rolling his bedroll on the ground. He flopped down onto it, wondering since he slept all day if he was actually going to sleep at all tonight. He did still feel tired.

The stars were beginning to come out, and they were beautiful against the clear sky. Link's attention was diverted at the cracking sound of two stones being clinking together and a spark lit the small kindling fire Sheik had put together in the last few minutes. The spark sizzled, popping as it ate up grass and twigs, creating a small warm glow for the two of them. Link sat up on his elbows, staring into the blaze, relaxed.

"You certainly seemed to need sleep," Sheik said suddenly.

Link's attention drifted to him, crouched on the other side of the fire and looking at him with a cool sort of grace.

Link sighed, looking back at the fire. "I've been sleeping a lot these past weeks... I'm just so tired lately."

Sheik's brow furrowed a bit, he stood up and walked to sit cross-legged beside Link, propping himself back on his hands. "You're still recovering from the months of traveling... Ganondorf's defeat and the chaos afterward?" Sheik turned to look at him. Link nodded slightly.

"Yeah... it's hard... even now it's going to take years to get this country back in order." Link's expression pained. "I just wish that I could do more." He turned to Sheik, staring into his eyes as they reflected the orange fire, they seemed to dance a bit. Sheik turned away.

"Do you think he's gone... forever?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf? ... I believe so, yes," Sheik said, leaning back onto the ground, his arms stretched over his head.

"Sometimes I dream about him..." Link's voiced became lower. There was a loud pop from the fire.

"Good dreams?" Sheik asked. Link shook his head.

"No, but it's not too bad. Zelda told me she's going through some similar stuff." Link rolled his head to look at Sheik again, and noticed that Sheik was staring at him with a sad, soft gaze.

"Apparently it's common to have the experience of this after going through scary stuff, when I got checked out by a healer a couple weeks ago, the lady called it soldier syndrome... said they're not sure how to treat it yet, that it surfaces during stress and you tweak out... but... rest should help a lot I'm hoping."

"I'm sorry." Sheik said.

Link smirked. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I just need to rest. This trip will be great for that."

Sheik stood up to get his bedroll. Link watched him walk, his eyes drifting up to his ass again and watching him intently. His toned legs and back revealing his attractive form through his skin tight suit. Link shifted his legs uncomfortably, forcing himself to look back into the fire. _What are you doing, idiot?! _Link rolled into his bedroll and closed his eyes, the exhaustion hitting him again as he slept through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wilderness **

**Chapter 2 **

Link awoke to the smells of fresh cooking, He squinted into the morning, a breeze fluttering his hair as he slowly came to consciousness. Sheik was huddled over the newly started fire with a pan in his hand, cooking something that looked and smelled like rabbit meat.

Sheik turned to Link as he sat up. "Good morning." he flipped the meat with a flick of his wrist and it sizzled again.

Link's voice was heavy with sleep. "Morning."

In a double take, Link noticed Sheik's cowl was off, and stared. Link searched the mans face, the familiar contours something he vaguely remembered from a few times before. Sheik's handsomeness had a sharpness to it, the corners of his eyes slanted slightly upwards, and his ears and jaw line had the same subtle sharpness about it. He had a scar that ran down from his lower lip to his neck, it was a small line really, but Link always found it attractive. He had other scars too, nicks and cuts, like Link.

Impa's face had a similar grace to it, an angularness that Link admired. As Link stared, he

looked at his lips: full, yet masculine. Sheik licked them, and Link mirrored his motion unconsciously. Sheik's eyes flicked to Link and they stared at each other for a awkward second.

Link smirked and sat up more, breaking the silence and sniffing as he caught a waft of the seasoned meat. "Did you catch that this morning?"

Sheik nodded, smiling, showing pretty white teeth. He seemed unusually satisfied with himself. "Am I that strange for you to stare?" He said.

Link half realized that he was staring again. Link shook out his head. "Uhh, sorry, it's not everyday you decide to reveal your face... I'm not used to it. That was rude of me."

"It's fine. I felt compelled, it's a nice morning."

"Isn't that against your tradition though?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Revealing myself to strangers except family, yes. But enjoying the morning hardly is against code."

Link smirked at his playful logic. Sheik flicked his wrist, grappling one of his hidden knives and sliced the stab of meat it half, sliding the portions onto two separate plates. He handed one to Link and moved to sit next to him as both of them ate.

-----

The foothills of the mountains were beautiful, Link and Sheik had both dismounted, enjoying the colors of the summer trees as they ascended into the mountains. The sounds of chirping birds and the trickling of the flowing Hylian river were the only sounds besides the wind and there conversation. Sheik laughed, he still had not put his cowl back on, it was odd to see him laugh without it to Link, but he didn't mind.

"Let's rest when we get to a plateau. I think the mare needs a minute." Sheik stated.

Link looked back at the horse trailing them, her sweating body gleaming in the patchy sunlight. "Right" he said.

One thing Link appreciated about Sheik the most was that he enjoyed the quiet of the wilderness just about as much as Link. He could never in a million years get Zelda to enjoy camping, he had tried a couple months ago and Zelda had hated it utterly. She was too city-bred to really appreciate the quietness, it was funny. The trail sloped more until they reached an unexpected plateau.

Link looked around, drinking in the sight of this place. It was breathtaking. Copses of trees and meadow flowers stretched on for a few miles to the north. The plain was enclosed by the beautiful indigenous forest. Link ran forward, giddy with relief and looking for a good view of Hyrule's valley.

His jaw dropped as the trees cleared and he was staring down into the vast valley, Hyrule Field's immenseness making him sit down and stare in awe. It was gorgeous. "Sheik, look at this!" Link squealed. Sheik was soon running over to join him, and similarly sat beside him, drinking in the vast beauty of the valley.

Death Mountain was a sight to behold, towering above the ranges of mountains that faded into the horizon beyond it. A cap of snow on its smoking top.

"Man, this is what I miss the most, being in places like this," Link said, flopping onto his back and stretching his legs and arms.

"Good you weren't a few more hours late, huh?" Sheik teased. Link punched him in the arm and Sheik grabbed his hand, laughing and playfully dragging him towards him, flipping Link over on the ground. Link laughed, pushing Sheik over with his other hand.

"Knock it off!" Link laughed. He pounced over Sheik, staring down into his friend's face as Sheik stared up at him in the grass. Sheik's face was calm, and his eyes were searching Link's mysteriously. Link felt paralyzed suddenly, and his smile faded as well. There was an uncomfortable moment and then Sheik made a move to sit up, Link removed himself from his position over him and turned to stare back at the scene.

There was a long silence. Link felt his face turning hot, what had just happened? Sheik stood up and began walking calmly back to their horse. Link watched him walk, feeling even more odd and embarrassed. He settled backwards on his elbows, stretching out his legs and surveying the scene. A hawk called above him and he looked up to see it circling hundreds of feet above them, a low passing cloud obscuring it from view for a second.

-----

"You think that cuckoo meat is disgusting? Are you crazy? That stuff is great!" Link said. Sheik shook his head sternly, smiling.

"Grossest damned animals I've ever had. I won't touch the stuff."

"Too bad, I guess you don't get any jerky!" Link stated, chewing on the rubbery stick of meat, and then half gagging. Sheik laughed. Link spit the meat into the open fire.

"Gross, that's not funny!" Link protested, wiping out his mouth.

"I just put some hot powder on it while you were asleep. Your mouth will stop feeling numb in a while." Sheik laughed as Link shook out his head, scrapping his tongue with two fingers. Link was sure he looked ridiculous at the moment and laughed at himself.

Link turned back towards Sheik. The crackling of their campfire and the swollen darkness of the trees made him stand out against the background. Sheik flipped his head slightly, the sash of blond hair flipping out of his other eye, and stared back into the fire. Link found himself feeling odd as they sat in silence, the whole day had been weird-feeling, ever since the playful exchange near the cliff, conversation seemed clipped; forced, even.

It was hot tonight, the day turning into a humid sauna as they walked around in the sun. Link didn't mind it, but it bothered Sheik, so they'd retired to an area with more trees.

Link supposed that maybe Sheik just didn't want to talk to him, his heart sank a little at this, feeling obligated to do something to get the conversation going again. Link tried to think fast. His eyes wandered to his satchel, there were a vague glass sparkle reflecting the fire. Then Link remembered, he had some red potion, Sheik loved that stuff.

"Hey, you want a drink?" Link asked. Sheik turned to him and shrugged, smirking.

Link leaned over, grabbing for the bottle and uncorking it. Link took a long swig and made a motion to pass it to Sheik, who gladly took the bottle and swirled the liquid a little. He sniffed it.

"Odd..." Sheik said, frowning.

-----

Sheik stared down into the contents of the glass bottle. The smell from it was strange, it didn't smell like red potion at all. Sheik turned to look at Link, who was staring into the fire, looking bored.

"Link... this isn't red potion." Sheik said, concerned.

"Hmm?" Link turned towards him.

"This isn't potion, it's something else."

Link frowned, gazing at the bottle. He blinked a little. "It tasted fine." He blinked again, swaying a little weirdly in his sitting position. Sheik scanned his body suspiciously. There was something weird going on. Link's body was noticeably relaxing in a strange way. Sheik looked up into his face.

"Link, are you okay?" Sheik sat up, scooting towards him. Link blinked weirdly, turning his head to look at Sheik, his eyes glazed a bit, then brightened in recognition.

"Huh? I... I don't know." Link's mouth hung open slightly, he just stared at Sheik, sort of curling forward on his seat.

Sheik grabbed his wrist, feeling his pulse with the pad of his thumb, it was normal, he put his other hand over Link's forehead, feeling for any semblance of heat.

"I feel... kinda... weird..." Link said quietly. Sheik blinked, noticing strangely that Link was fixing him with a very intense stare, his eyes wandering up and down Sheik's body as he sat there, then came back and stared into his eyes again, drooping slightly. Sheik felt suddenly uncomfortable.

Sheik tossed the glass vial into the darkness and heard it shatter against a tree. "Link, what's wrong?" Sheik said seriously. "You have to get that out of your system, stand up!"

Link began to ebb towards him, he appeared not to hear Sheik, and he was panting. Sheik retracted his hands but was surprised when Link reached out and caught his wrists, dragging him back towards him. Sheik's alarm bells went off in his head: what was Link doing?!

Sheik suddenly felt warm lips against his own, arms wrapping around his waist and dragging him roughly towards Link's body. Sheik was too stunned for a moment to figure out that was was being kissed, and that it felt wonderful. Link ground himself into the Sheikah, stomach and chests sliding against one another.

Sheik shivered a little as Link passionately kissed him, his hands snaking over Sheik's flanks and back. Reality snapped back to him and Sheik broke away from the embrace, scared of this sudden come on. As soon as he'd moved away, Link was standing up, and grabbing him tightly against him, Sheik struggled, ducking his head away as Link tried to kiss him hungrily.

Goddesses, he did want this, didn't he? Was this real?

Sheik was to say the least, very confused. In a snaking motion, he broke Link's grip more aggressively and slipped out from his arms, running towards the nearest tree and hoping to scale it quickly. Sheik heard the footsteps behind him, and turned just as Link pinned him haplessly against the tree. Bad idea. Link's hands gripped both of his wrists and pinned them to either side of his head.

Sure Sheik wanted this, he had wanted it for a long time, but this wasn't right, this wasn't normal. Link made another move for his mouth and Sheik turned away from the kiss. Link paused. Link's eyes were looking at him in a wondering manner. Link moved and Sheik felt hot kisses on his neck and let out a small breathy moan. Link kissed his jaw line, his cheeks, his teeth gently scrapping against Sheik's shoulders. Link slipped the Sheikah's earlobe between his teeth, giving it a playful squeeze. Sheik moaned louder.

No, he couldn't, this wasn't Link, this wasn't right. Sheik shoved Link roughly backwards.

"Link, stop!" Sheik ordered. Link ran forward again, and Sheik found himself running in circles around the camp fire as he was chased, feeling ridiculous. Link made a lunge for him, but Sheik quickly bounded out of the way. "Link, snap out of it!" Sheik yelled.

Link jumped at his tone and shook his head, one hand settling on his forehead.

"Wha...?" Link said quietly, his voice cracking. Link looked up at Sheik, and his face brightened to the brightest red Sheik had even seen. He appeared to have snapped out of the strange trance. Sheik sat there uncomfortably for a second as Link turned away, and sort of half fell, half sat down. "Ow!" Link whimpered, propping himself up on his arm.

He looked over his shoulder at Sheik, who still stood poised, alert, and a little frightened, his arms defensively positioned at his sides. Link was more muscular then Sheik and larger too, and even though he loved this man, that was a very strange exchange and Sheik didn't like it one bit. Sheik was just glad he didn't have to force him off him in a more vigorous manner, that wouldn't have been fun.

-----

"What was in that stuff?" Link said meekly, gripping his forehead and seeming quite afraid. He was sort of half turned to Sheik, he looked absolutely mortified, ashamed even. Sheik felt pain in his chest, he didn't mean to hurt him, to make he feel like he didn't want what Link had just given him, but it wasn't natural, it wasn't right, and both of them were aware of that.

Sheik slowly came to sit a few feet from Link, then turned towards Link and eyed him hawkishly. "Did anyone help you pack your bags?" Sheik's eyes narrowed.

Link thought about the question, his mind still gooey feeling from what had just transpired. He looked at Sheik, felt himself blush, looked away and licked his lips. "Zelda... Zelda helped me."

There was silence, an uncomfortable, strange silence. Link felt like he wanted to die he was so embarrassed at his outburst. He didn't dare look at Sheik, he felt at the brim of tears. Sheik let out an annoyed grunt.

"Remind me to kill her when we get back." Sheik stated, his voice almost growling. Link looked at him tentatively, he was scowling, looking at the ground. Link felt his body was still a little wobbly and he realized that he was crying. Link sniffed a little and ducked his head down, trying to hide his face.

Link heard a small rustle and then felt Sheik's warmth against him, Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's shoulders, kneeling over him to hug him tightly and resting his head on Link's back. Link tensed as Sheik hugged him, feeling ashamed that he was comforting him, it should have been the other way around.

"I'm sorry..." Link said quietly. He felt Sheik hug him tighter, one hand went to smooth some of hair. The two sat there embracing long after Link had stopped his sniffling. Link could feel Sheik's measured breaths as he held him. Link leaned into his body a little, snuggling his head into Sheik's warm arm. "I'm sorry..." Link repeated.

"It's not your fault... don't worry about it," Sheik said quietly, and let him go.

"I... I could've... forced..." Link struggled.

Sheik shook his head, smirked as he regarded Link's. "You would have been knocked out cold if you tried anything I didn't approve of... or if it had gotten violent."

Link nodded, then turned away. "Why did Zelda switch out my stuff?"

Sheik frowned. "I dunno... she's always been... weird about situations like this."

"... Like this?" Link looked confused. Sheik gave him a sideways glance, Link couldn't devise was he was thinking, Sheik's face had returned to that blank, mysterious stare.

"Go to bed. We'll hike a bit tomorrow and then figure out what to do." Sheik said calmly.

Link nodded, and rolled over onto his bedroll, snuggling into the warmth inside and closing his eyes. The disturbed feeling in his stomach giving him a cramp as he tried to sleep. He felt so ashamed, he just wanted to hide in a hole and not come out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wilderness**

**Chapter 3 **

Link trailed behind Sheik as they walked, holding the Clydesdale's reigns and urging her forward on occasion. He had a hard time looking at Sheik, and Sheik had been oddly quiet and stoic this morning, Link couldn't get so much as a peep out of the man. The morning was warm and neither of them found it particularly appropriate to wear cloaks.

Link averted his attention from Sheik as best he could. Sheik had found a trail he wanted to explore that morning and Link had shyly agreed to follow his wishes and go for a short walk. The trails led into a thicket of trees; Sheik edged around some branches that Link had to help there horse through. She seemed annoyed by the treatment but obeyed. Link looked down the gorge to there right, the gushing sound of a waterfall catching his attention as they walked.

The site of the falling water flickered through the harrow of trees and Link had a hard time seeing what the falls looked like. He stepped and in a gasp of surprise, tripped, falling forward. Link was stunned as he felt two arms push up against his shoulders, Sheik was right there, holding him up as he straightened himself. Link's eyes darted away as Sheik looked at him, his cowl on again over his face, and his eyes revealing that cool demeanor Link was so used to. His stomach tweaked in embarrassment.

Link thought they would be walking forward again, but was surprised when Sheik didn't move. Link looked back at him briefly, before feeling his face flush and then suddenly looked up, finding the trees and flora more interesting.

"It really wasn't your fault..." Sheik's husky voice said, moving his head to meet Link's eyes and bring him attention back to him. Link's eyes crinkled in pain, and he looked down at the ground. One of Sheik's hands came under his chin and pointed his head back up towards his face. Link locked eye with him, his stomach fluttered in a panicked way, pleasure mixed in with it. He didn't know what to say.

Sheik cocked his head to the side and Link saw his eyes smile. "Link, I'm not mad. I forgive you, does that make you feel better?"

Link swallowed, opening his mouth slightly. "Yeah," Link said hoarsely. Sheik studied him, and Link wasn't sure what to make of himself. Sheik was thinking about something, but what? The Sheikah turned away from him and they continued walking in silence once more.

The sounds of birds chittered through the trees. It was getting incredibly hot. Link itched his neck uncomfortably. The trail kept climbing and snaking upwards at a steady pace. It seemed the thicker the woods got as they climbed, the hotter is became. The trees opened into a small meadow. There was a snaking stream to there left that no doubt feed into the waterfall below them. Link sat down, catching his breath and wiping a hand over his sweaty brow. Sheik had sat down a few feet away and had closed his eyes. He was meditating.

Link looked at him curiously as he sat there, upright in posture and beautiful looking, elegant. Link swallowed, realizing again that he did feel unusually warm. He didn't want to disturb Sheik, but he needed to cool down. He unbuckled his belt and stripped off his tunic, and then his undershirt, then his hat, gloves and boots. Link ruffled his short blond hair as he tossed the garments aside. He breathed freely, standing up and walking calmly towards the stream, stretching out his back.

Link kneeled down, took a deep breath and then plunged his head into the icy water, closing his eyes tightly as the cool water gave him the relief he needed, purging the stinging sweat from his eyes and face. Link whipped his head back out, shaking his hair and spraying water as he sat. He heard an uncomfortable noise and turned to see that he had accidentally gotten Sheik wet in his flailing. Link smiled awkwardly at him and then turned back to the pool and cupped his hands, bringing the water up to drink. It was very cold, but tasted wonderful right now. Link sighed, relieved.

Link splayed his arms into the water, sitting down on his stomach as he cooled down, crossing his legs out behind him.

-----

"Hey Sheik?" Sheik opened an eye, slightly startled from his meditation. Well, he wasn't really meditating, Link was becoming far too distracting for him to do that. He'd watched him with one eye as he'd stripped off his clothes, leaving on his cotton stitched leggings as he walked to the stream to cool himself. Sheik had been admiring him as he sat there, the muscles in his back flexing, the sweat making him shine in the sunlight. Link had a number of scars on his back, and they made an interesting pattern across his skin, it was quite fetching. Now Link had turned to him slightly, and Sheik realized he had actually asked him a question.

"Hmm?" Sheik replied.

"Do you like me?" Link asked suddenly. Both of Sheik's eyes popped open in surprise. He turned to look at Link fully.

"Of course I like you, you're my friend," Sheik said in a controlled polite manner, carefully dodging that question. His heart was beating abnormally fast.

Link studied him a little, then stood up and walked over, looking down at Sheik. The sun shone behind him, lighting up Link's short blond locks. Link was looking at him with a curious expression, not anger or sadness.

"Not like that... like..." Link crouched down to his level as he said this. Sheik followed his gaze, finding he was unconsciously leaning away from Link's closeness. Link locked eyes with him. "Like more then friends..." Link asked.

Sheik blinked a little. He was glad he had decided to put the cowl back on today, because his facial expression would have looked pretty funny to Link as he thought of an answer. Time passed and Link just sat there on his haunches, waiting, seeming more curious then desperate, or anything else.

"I uh..." Sheik frowned. "No... I..."

"No?" Link's voice mirrored sadly. Sheik turned to look at him, his eyes had flicked to the ground and he looked genuinely pained. Link looked up into Sheik's face after a moment. Sheik cursed himself inwardly. Link gave a pained smile. "Thanks... I just needed to know."

Link stood up and returned back to his previous spot, gathering his clothes and slipping them back on. Sheik felt himself start to shake a little on the inside watching him. Link sighed again, his face crunching up a little. He looked back at Sheik, securing his hat on over his head.

"I'm going to head back down to camp, I'll see you later," Link stated, and turned. Sheik wanted to call out to him, something, anything. Gods, he hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out. What kind of mixed messages was he sending Link. first caring for and reassuring him, the next time ignoring him, then acting foolhardy and distant. No wonder Link was confused!

Sheik watched Link disappear down the trail and leaned forward, planting his face into the ground and gritting his teeth.

"That was so stupid." Sheik stated angrily.

-----

Sheik returned down the trail later in the afternoon, feeling dreadful. He wasn't surprised: he'd tried to meditate a little after Link left but just couldn't concentrate. Link's pained expression was too burned into the back of his mind. What a awful thing for him to say. Sheik surveyed the trail as it exited into the meadow, their encampment a couple hundred feet away. Link was sitting there, there horse grazing a ways off. He appeared to be cooking diner, hunched over the fire. Sheik saw him look up briefly as Sheik approached, but there was no exchange between them besides that.

Sheik sat down a couple feet away and watched Link. He went to remove his cowl. Link turned to look at him, his eyes were wide, intense, but he quickly focused back on what he was doing. Link shoved the pan towards Sheik suddenly. Sheik blinked.

"I don't know how to spice this stuff well. You do it," Link said flatly.

Sheik took the pan. "I can show you," Sheik said, looking back at Link. Link wasn't looking at him, his head was focused on some far off spot in the east. Sheik hesitated for a moment and then set the pan down, turning to face him. He had to say something, this trip was quickly becoming an awkward nightmare and Sheik didn't want it to get any worse. Link was obviously angry, and with good reason.

Sheik scooted himself closer, and Link finally looked back at him, he frowned. "What?" Link said, a hint of loathing in his voice. Sheik brushed a hand by him arm.

"You want to learn?" Sheik asked.

Link retracted a bit, gazing at him as he struggled. Sheik's jaw opened stupidly and then closed. Link leaned forward, sighing a bit.

"Sure," Link said, staring at the ground. Sheik pointed to the spice jars on the other side of Link. Sheik taught a grumpy Link how to properly spice and cook rabbit's meat, and although it was a bit awkward, the two of them managed okay. Link didn't look at him or really say much as they ate, but it felt better then not doing anything together at all.

Night fell and Sheik unfurled his bedroll a couple feet from Link, feeling instinctively that Link probably didn't want him nearby. To his own surprise, Link walked right next to him and set down his own bedroll. Link bumped into Sheik on accident.

"Sorry," Link said reflexively, smoothing out the fabric.

They had barely talked to each other that whole evening. Link decided to wander off for a while and climb trees after eating, probably just to avoid the uncomfortableness that they both felt. Why was Link sitting by him now? Sheik sat down and turned to see that Link was looking at him, lying down, his hands crossed over his stomach.

The firelight reflected off Link's skin, giving his profile a dramatic glow in the light. Sheik felt he should do something, anything to fix this. To fix what he said.

"Link..." Sheik started, turning away from him.

"Mm?" Link said.

"You're one of my best friends... and I never wanted to hurt your feelings..." Sheik said plainly, he chanced a look back at Link, he hadn't moved, and his facial expression hadn't changed. He seemed to be waiting for Sheik to say more. "I'm truly sorry if what I said this afternoon hurt you... I... uhh..." Sheik's voice trailed off. Link's face had changed as he said this, he was crying. Sheik suddenly felt panicked.

He watched Link, not sure what to do, if he should reassure him by telling him the truth, that he really did like him, that he loved him in fact. Before Sheik could think, he had pressed himself on top of Link, kissing him gently, soothingly.

"I'm sorry... I'm so bad with words." Sheik stumbled between kisses. Kissing him again as he finished. Link sobbed beneath him, seeming a little confused, but soon, he stopped crying. Sheik cooed into his ear, nuzzling him to calm him. Sheik kissed his neck, brushing his nose and hair against Link's sweet smelling skin. His body felt calming against his, and Sheik didn't want to move. Sheik felt Link's hands come up to clasp his face and bring him back up so Link could look at him. Link's eyes searched his face, he seemed more then ever to be in pain.

"What am I to you?" Link asked, his voice full of confusion.

Sheik turned in his gentle grip, kissing the palm of his left hand and closing his eyes.

"You're my best friend..." Sheik said, looking down at him, Link's face was contorted for a moment. "You're... you're more then that to me... if you want it." Sheik struggled on the words. He stared down at Link, who just stared back. Link's hands grasped around Sheik's neck and pulled him back down, sweeping over his back slowly, touching.

Sheik went back to kissing his neck and jaw, around his forehead and lips. Link drew him into a deep kiss as he got there and Sheik gently let his smaller body lay against Link as they kissed, fingertips running up and down along each other's sides. The two sat there, Link wrapped his arms around Sheik's torso, and Sheik nuzzled into the crook of his neck, feeling Link's warm body below him as he breathed.

"I want to be more then friends..." Link said quietly.

"Okay," Sheik confirmed, closing his eyes.

"You suck at romantic overtures..." Link said flatly. Sheik nuzzled into him more.

"Yeah... sorry... I..."

"Don't," Link said, turning and half-flopping Sheik on the ground. He gathered the foot of his bed roll and rolled it up over both of them. Sheik shivered a little as Link's hands moved gently around his torso and he rolled Sheik back on top of him. Sheik's head falling back in place on Link's shoulder as Link adjusted his position and footing. Link's hands roamed down his back again, he chuckled a bit and Sheik felt kisses on his neck. He felt himself relax at the sensations, the light touching and kisses. Sheik closed his eyes.

The night sounds echoed around them. Link had grabbed Sheik's bedroll and thrown it on top of both of them to keep them warmer. Sheik twitched a little at Link's playful stokes of his body, and eventually, found himself finally falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wilderness**

**Chapter 4 **

Sheik stirred against Link as he awoke. They had moved a bit in the night; Link's arms wrapped around Sheik's waist and Sheik's legs parted over Link's stomach as he slept. Sheik's breath was soft against his neck; it made Link prickle all over, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Link moved a bit, taking in a deep breath. At this Sheik's rhythmic breathing stopped and he wiggled against Link.

"Mm," Sheik said, smiling, tightening his thighs over Link's sides softly before rolling off.

Link sat up slowly, running both hands through his hair. He turned to look at Sheik, who was rolling deeper into the covering bedrolls. His head barely visible above the pillow. He stopped in his little bundle and didn't move.

Link's face grew into a soft smirk as he looked at Sheik, he looked cute. Link stood up and stretched, cracking his neck and leaning down to touch his toes. He walked briskly to grab one of their heavy cloaks and strapped it on. It was unusually chilly today. Link looked through the trees, a beautiful cascade of morning light cast long shadows over the meadow grounds. The morning birds chirped loudly. Link was hungry, he needed breakfast.

Link grabbed his bow and quiver, looking briefly back at the sleeping Sheik before heading off into the thicket. Time passed as Link hunted, his feet moving quietly across the ground. His bow tensed when he heard a crack in the underbrush, followed by the flutter of wings. Link let the arrow fly. The arrow knocked the pheasant out of the sky and it fell quietly into the grass. Link walked to grab his prize, the feathers of Hyrule's prized bird shined a subdued tropical tone. He removed the arrow, brushed it off on the ground then put it back into its quiver.

As Link walked back to camp, he caught a strange smell on the wind. It smelled sort of human, but not really. He stood for a moment, taking in a long whiff, he knew that smell... it was the smell of Moblins. They must have been nearby. Link narrowed his eyes and then sped off back to camp, they were downwind of them and moving, a whole tribe.

Link leaned over Sheik, pushing his shoulder urgently. "Sheik, get up, we need to get out of here."

Sheik stirred, turning and giving him a sleepy look. "What... why?" Sheik asked.

"There are Moblins moving this way. They must have smelled our campfire. We gotta go!"

Sheik's eyes snapped open and he sprang up and out of his comforting bed, grabbing and packing things in a rapid frenzy. Link saw that their horse had noticed something too: she was staying close to them, but skittering back and forth in a frightened matter, tossing her head, her nostrils flaring. Link ran up, grabbing her reigns and forcing her to calm down.

"Do you have a weapon?" Link asked, turning to Sheik.

Sheik turned towards him, nodded. Link grabbed for his Biggoron sword strapped to one side of there saddle and unsheathed it, and mounted his bow and quiver on his back in case he needed them. You could hear crunching through the underbrush, and the smell was getting worse. Sheik ceased packing for a moment, turning back to him with a frightened look. Link motioned to the horse and Sheik ran towards him, both of them mounted on the steed. Link gave Sheik a fierce look, and shouldered his quiver off into one hand.

"Hit them as soon as you can see them through the trees," Link whispered. Sheik grabbed the quiver and bow, nocking an arrow within seconds. Link steadied their horse as she whinnied, distressed. There was the sound of a faint horn cry in the distance. Link yanked there horse as she began stomping the ground, struggling against the bit, her ears scanning the tree line. It was quiet for a long minute.

An arrow whistled from Sheik's bow, and Link heard a painful guttural scream as it plunged into one of the creatures. Link could see them now, riding large, strangely colored boars. The troupe of Moblins fanned out from the trees, stopping as the two sides stared each other down. There were at least a dozen of them. They raised their clubs, rusty weapons and axes, giving a loud war cry. They wore beast hides, and what looked like rusted pieces of metal as crude shields. Link kicked the Clydesdale into a run towards the narrow furrow between this meadow and the next one as the Moblins rushed forward. He heard and felt the ground shaking as the huge Boars sprinted after them. There was a brisk whistle of air and an arrow whizzed past Link's head, embedding itself in a tree. Their horse kicked out, and Link felt Sheik grab onto him tightly, trying not to fall off.

Link kicked the horse, Sheik mounting another arrow and aiming. There was another scream as it flew into the eye of one that was catching up to them. Link looked over his shoulder briefly, they were catching them fast, filing in rows of two behind them through the path. There mounts jetting hot steam from there snouts.

"Hyah!" Link yelling, kicking harder. The horse glided over a large root, and Sheik pressed into him, grabbing with both arms to secure himself. Link heard a couple of the creatures yell as their mounts struggled against the obstacle. There was a huge thud and then a louder cry. Link looked to see the leader. He was huge. His head was adorned with a crown of horns and feathers, and his body painted with white mud. His boar leapt over his companions as he chased them, thudding to the ground and squealing as he urged it forward. He was moving incredibly fast!

Link kicked the Clydesdale fervently, and she sprinted through the remainder of the trail. Sheik nocked another arrow and let loose, but the leader ducked, narrowly avoiding it. Sheik grabbed onto Link as he weaved the horse into the vast meadow, kicking up dust and earth as they ran for their lives.

Sheik shot another arrow, and saw the leader knocked this one away with a shielded arm. There was loud laughter, and the Moblin kicked his boar forward. Sheik studied its head as it lowered, charging towards them. The tusks were decorated with rings of bone, spikes protruding out from them.

"Link, I don't think I can hit him." Sheik yelled.

Link turned to look again, the Boar was speeding a couple meters behind him and gaining ground. "Hold on to me," Link yelled back. Sheik did as instructed, gripping him around the waist. Link sharply weaved their horse to the right, left, watching out of his peripheral vision to check their position as they moved.

There was a yell and Link weaved the horse out of the way as the Moblin's huge club smacked the hard ground inches from where they had been. Link weaved sharply to the left, unsheathing his sword as the Clydesdale flanked the leader and then sped off behind him.

"Sheik, when I say go, grab the reigns."

"What?!" Sheik yelled, frightened.

"I'm going to jump on him," Link said, looking over his shoulder.

"Idiot, that will..." Link turned towards him on the saddle and kissed him quickly to shut him up. It appeared to work because Sheik just blinked for a second, a little stunned, and then nodded. Link focused intensely back on what he was doing, Sheik just needed to trust him.

Link steered the horse around again. They were now behind the leader; he looked absolutely mortified, his eyes wide and white as he fled. He wasn't expecting this kind of agility out of such a large animal. Link readied his sword, kicking the Clydesdale to gain extra speed. Link stood up in his stirrups, then carefully balanced one foot on the saddle, then the other, readying himself to jump. He was sure Sheik was impressed with his balancing skills, but he didn't have time to look and see.

"Go!" Link yelled as the horse flanked the Moblin. Link flew briefly through the air, his arm grabbing fiercely around the Moblin's neck, and his feet digging into the fat of its back. The creature squealed in shock, clawed hands gripping for his windpipe. Link, gripped the hilt of his sword, then stabbed deeply into the creature's back. The Boar bucked, sending both of them onto the ground as the Moblin screamed. There was a scramble, dust, confusion, more squealing. Link removed his blade and quickly smacked it into the creature's neck. The Moblin gave a brief whimper and then the huge creature fell limp, dead. Link removed his sword from its neck, having to prop his foot against it to get it out. He sat there looking at the Moblin for a moment, his heart beating fast as he gasped for air.

The dust cleared and Link looked around for Sheik, and was relieved to see him and the mare circling out a few dozen meters away. He was okay; Link was glad. Link sat down on the ground, feeling dizzy, looking up as Sheik cantered towards him, dismounted, and then practically flung himself into Link, forcing him on the ground.

"That was brilliant!" Sheik squealed. Link raised an eyebrow, and then moved to stand, realizing that he'd somehow twisted one of his ankles a bit.

"Thanks," Link smiled, wincing as he tried walking. Sheik grabbed one of his arms, swung it over his shoulder and helped him into the saddle behind him. Link breathed a deep sigh, looking down at the dead creature, its blood pooling beneath it in the grass. They rode cautiously back to camp, Link with his sword still at the ready. The rest of the creatures seemed to have left. One of the boars was sitting in the narrow trail on its side. Link noticed one of its legs had broken, and reluctantly put the thing out of its misery, severing an artery in it's neck with his blade. The rest weren't anywhere to be found. There trails of hoof prints leading back into the forest.

"I guess we scared them off," Link said, surprised.

"Yeah," Sheik echoed. Sheik stared at him, and Link noticed the strange hunger in his eyes. He had to admit that being that excited was arousing feelings in himself as well. Link dropped his sword, grabbing Sheik and kissing him, He felt bizarre doing it, because he was still sweating, scared and pumped on adrenaline, but it felt good. Sheik's hands squeezed him into a hug, pulling Link on top of him and onto the ground. Link winced again, moving away from his kiss: he'd forgotten that his ankle still hurt and rolled off.

"You okay?" Sheik asked, sitting up, concerned.

"My ankle... I think I sprained it pretty bad..."

Sheik frowned, his hands moving to remove Link's boots as Link sat up. Link hissed as Sheik put pressure on his right ankle. "Wow... this is swelling a lot," Sheik said, seeming sort of amazed.

"It hurts... a lot..." Link added.

Sheik looked at him curiously for a second, and then grabbed Link's arm and swung it over his shoulder again.

"Let's get you lying down on something soft," Sheik stated, helping Link to his feet.

-----

He laid Link down on one of their bedrolls and carefully positioned his foot. Sheik tenderly attended to Link's ankle. Link watched him as he applied a salve they had brought with them which helped the swelling, rubbing it in while not hurting him. Sheik seemed entirely focused on his task, occasionally looking at Link and asking him if it was okay if he tried this or that to relieve the pain.

It ended up with Sheik massaging his naked feet and calves. Link closed his eyes, he was really good at it, Link had no idea. His fingers fanned out, rubbing his arches and the pad of his foot.

"Are you feeling better?" Sheik asked, rubbing his thumbs over the pad of Link's foot and spreading his toes. Link opened his eyes and looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah..." Link said, feeling sleepy.

Sheik continued rubbing, fingering his toes. "This trip has been so interesting... we should do this more often," Sheik chuckled.

Link smirked. "That sounds good to me," Link looked up into the sky, there was a distant rumble of thunder and the clouds gathering over them were threatening rain. Sheik looked up, hearing it too.

"I'll pitch the tent, stay here," Sheik said. Link frowned; yeah... as if he could really move anyway.

Luckily, the Moblin stampede had missed their campsite. Link was just glad it hadn't been trashed, and that they hadn't been eaten. Link rolled over on his stomach to watch Sheik, wincing again as he moved his foot up to keep pressure off it. He must have looked ridiculous with one foot sticking straight up in the air.

Sheik moved rather quickly, strapping the fine cloth to the open tent and dragging their valuables underneath. Sheik walked over and grabbed the head of Link's bedroll, wrapped it over a surprised Link and picked him up in his arms, grunting slightly at the weight. Link was surprised that has was even able to pick him up. He was set down relatively gently and squirmed to move the bedroll from his face. Sheik flipped the other bedroll beside him and secured the ropes that held the open tent down. Then he jogged to grab their horse out in the meadow, bringing her back and tying her under one of the drier trees.

It had begun to mist, and then rained down heavily. Sheik crawled under the canopy and then on top of Link. Link looked up at him, a little surprised. Sheik's hips settled over his and he smirked, teasing Link a little with a grind around his groin, causing Link's eyes to widen a bit and for him to make a small noise. The gray sky and dull tarp made Sheik stand out against the diffuse light of the afternoon. Sheik leaned down and kissed Link, his hands going to rub his shoulders. Link closed his eyes as Sheik massaged him, first his shoulders then down one arm and to his hand.

The rain made pleasant pattering on the top of the tent. Link watched Sheik, leaning beside him now as he worked on his hand.

"Thank you," Link said.

"For what?" Sheik said, kissing one of his fingers.

"For being so patient with me all the time... and for this trip. I don't know if I would have ever made a move if Zelda hadn't spiked that vial," Link said.

Sheik stopped his massage for a moment, looking at Link in a sort of melancholy way. "You know, It was hard being so distant from everyone for those seven years... I think that's why I've always been so reserved... and why I didn't say anything about how I felt either... I'm sorry," Sheik looked down, frowning.

"Don't feel bad about it. You had plenty of people: Zelda, Impa... It's just the way you are... I don't mind," Link said.

Sheik mouth moved into a puzzled expression. "Impa's my mother... not really a friend." Sheik sighed, setting Link's hand down and looking at him. "I've always felt comfortable around you Link, ever since we first met in the Temple of Time."

"Same here," Link said. Moving his hand to touch Sheik's. Link noticed how loosened up Sheik's demeanor had become over the last few days. He seemed much less on guard, and less rigid and formal all the time. Plus he talked a lot more then Link had heard in a long while, and smiled more too. Link had recognized Sheik's shyness from the very beginning and was comforted by having a friend with a similar social dysfunction. He didn't consider it a bad thing.

Sheik laid down on his back, looking out into the meadow. "Do you think this'll work out in the long run?" Sheik said.

Link honestly hadn't even considered that, and thinking about it now frightened him. "I dunno... I hope so," Link stated frankly, listening to the rain. He turned as Sheik fidgeted beside him. He seemed worried. "Sheik, don't think about this stuff now, it's not worth worrying over, no one knows..."

Sheik turned towards him, he looked somewhat distressed. "Link... I've been in love with you for a long time. I don't want it not to work..."

Link smiled. "That makes two of us."

Sheik sighed with a visible relief, he chuckled, looking at Link, then scooted down and grabbed Link's right foot, resting in on his thigh and began massaging again.

"You really like my feet, don't you?" Link said, shaking his head and smiling.

"They're pretty!" Sheik smiled back, tickling him. Link grunted, jumping a the feeling.

"You nut, " Link joked.

-----

Sheik sat looking into the rain. Link had long fallen asleep in the middle of Sheik's massage and appeared to be sleeping soundly. It was dark now and Sheik strangely didn't feel sleepy. He had set out a small lantern next to him which was casting low, warm light against the tent. There was a grumbling noise from Link and Sheik turned to look at him. Link had curled on his side, mumbling. His forehead was shining with sweat. Sheik knew he was having a nightmare. Sheik sighed, watching him, unsure what to do.

The first night when they were in the field, Link had tossed in his sleep a lot, and at one point Sheik heard him whimper and cry under his breath. He suspected that Link didn't want to talk with him about it, but it worried him anyway. It had been a year and a couple of months since Ganon's banishment, and he was still having nightmares about it. Sheik couldn't blame him, it was the hardest job in the world to be charged with saving it.

Sheik leaned down on his side, propping his head up with one hand and watching Link as he fidgeted, his forehead creasing. Link mumbled something else and then rolled onto his back again. Sheik wasn't sure if he should wake him up or not.

"Link," Sheik said quietly. No response. Link was silent, and then in an explosion of noise, he screamed loudly, one of his hands flailing outwards and smacking Sheik in the gut. Sheik, terrified, swiftly grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground as he writhed, now awake, His eyes were bloodshot, he looked horrified. Sheik was knelled over Link as he stared out into space, panting, panicked. Link's body curled to the side, trembling.

"Calm down... it's okay. It's okay," Sheik said, touching his face as he released Link's arms. Link jumped at his touch and then curled more into a fetal position. Sheik grabbed Link as he sat there shaking, pushing his knees down so he wasn't curled up and pressed himself flush against Link. Link wrapped his arms around Sheik, burying his head into Sheik's chest as he trembled on his side.

"He was right here... he was right here. Everything was black..." Link whimpered into Sheik's flesh, he sounded like a small, scared boy. Sheik stroked the back of Link's neck and hair.

"Shh... just a dream. It's okay," Sheik said, squeezing him closer.

Link's trembling eased after a few minutes of Sheik stroking his neck and kissing him calmly, fondly. Sheik stroked one of his arms as Link breathed into him, he seemed to be calmed down. Sheik pulled away from Link a little and sat up. Link rolled onto his back, staring at the roof of the tent. His eyes were red from crying and Sheik saw that he was shaking again, he looked almost comatose.

"Link...?" Sheik said, getting Link's attention.

Link turned towards him, looking miserable. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Link said, his voice seemed strangely frantic. Sheik noticed that his trembling was more visible now. He frowned at Link.

"You're not pathetic..." Sheik said, moving towards him again.

"Yes I am, I'm a scared, pathetic child! I'm a moron, I don't feel like a Hero, I never have... when I was fighting those few months, I was constantly afraid. I know I shouldn't have been, but I was...I... I'm pathetic!" Link babbled. Sheik listened to him, pained by his words.

"Link... everyone gets scared, it's not something to be ashamed of." Sheik said, pressing himself down onto him. "You're the farthest thing from pathetic, don't ever think that about yourself again."

At this Sheik kissed him, and felt Link's trembling return briefly. His hands moved to find Link's and he squeezed them in a comforting gesture before bringing his arms back and stroking Link's chest. Link finally moved into his kissing. Sheik nipped Link's lip playfully, bringing a brief noise from the Hero of Time. Sheik stroked his hair, and the trembling finally stopped. Sheik continued his kissing, tonguing his ear on occasion and drawing brief, pleasurable noises, Link squirmed.

"You're too good at this," Link said as Sheik kissed his neck, tonguing here and there as he worked his way down.

"Too good at what?" Sheik asked as he unbuckled Link's belt. Link's hands gripped Sheik's waist as he slipped his belt off and then Link shoved him on the ground, kneeling over the Sheikah.

"Too good at being so... wonderful," Link smiled, leaning down and kissing him. Sheik struggled a bit against his grip, feeling a bit uneasy. Link pulled away, confused, and watched Sheik sort of struggle half-assed against his grip and his touch softened, he let go of his waist.

"Do you not want this?" Link asked, stopping.

Sheik looked into his eyes, they looked somehow pained, and he felt bad for feeling so unsure. Link looked so tired, so utterly exhausted, that's really why Sheik wasn't sure he wanted to continue. But Link seemed so sure, lustful and pleading. Link's breathy whisper found him, sounding sad. "I can stop... it's fine," Link said.

"No... no, I... I just don't want you to push yourself," Sheik said, reaching out a hand to touch his arm.

"I'll stop... it's okay, really!" Link said, turning to move away.

Sheik shook his head, he had no more strength either, nor the urge to resist and sat there, relaxed.

"No, I want this... I do." Sheik said. Link looked back at him, his face tense and worried at the same time. "What's that face for?" Sheik chuckled.

Link's eyes flicked to the ground shyly. "I don't know... I haven't done this... for a... uhh... for a while." Link said, blushing and looking away. Sheik looked at him, silence.

Sheik laughed, grabbing one of his wrists and yanking him down towards him, Link obeyed. "Come here, silly!" Sheik purred.

Soon Link was kissing him again, slowly, hungrily. His scent was that of the far ocean, of pine trees and woodland grass. Sheik closed his eyes, moving into the kiss himself as he tasted him. They'd toyed around long enough it seemed.

Link worked his way down the Sheikah's neck, his hot tongue teasing him, he gripped the seam of the man's suit in his teeth, slipping his fingers down it to part it over Sheik's shoulders. Sheik shimmied his arms out of the suit and wrapped his hands up to Link's waist, feeling Link's erection growing and squeezing his sides. Link's mouth kissed his slender, toned shoulders, following down his middle as he slowly, sensuously undressed him. Sheik slithered a little as his tongue licked at Sheik's naval, causing Sheik's back to arch, moaning. Link kissed further down, and Sheik's felt the painful hardness between his legs build.

Link's hand stroked his hardness and Sheik looked to see Link as he took it into his mouth, his tongue working around the sensitive tip. Sheik moaned loudly, his muscles tensing as Link kissed it, licking up and down.

Soon Link had peeled off his body suit and thrown it to the side, giving his manhood one last lick before running his fingertips up and down Sheik's inner thighs and kissing them instead. Sheik groaned, looking into Link's face, which was so full of lust that he was surprised as Link rocked forward again, pressing himself into Sheik and kissing him passionately on the mouth as he ground his hips into Sheik's groin in slow movements. Sheik felt his eyes watering, and he realized in a daze, that he felt very happy here, just the two of them in the wild. The pattering of the rain was like romantic background noise for a lovely scene. He relaxed, his arms searching down Link's back and squeezing his backside. He was lost in the sensation of his touching.

Link rolled to the side suddenly, and Sheik watched as he hurriedly discarded his own clothing. Shirt, pants, gloves, boots, then hat. Link hungrily returned, straddling Sheik's hips against him and kissing his neck. Link grabbed Sheik's legs as he worked downwards again, causing Sheik to grip his bedroll and moan louder. Link settled one of Sheik's legs against his shoulders, kissing his inner thigh again as he sat up. Sheik adjusted himself as Link moved to position his legs better, nipping at his thigh, his other hand stroking his stomach..

"Mmm," Link groaned.

Sheik felt a strange prodding at his entrance. Sheik looked at Link as he tested him, his eyes were asking for consent. Sheik nodded, and then bit his lip as the Hylian entered him eagerly, he felt warm, but it hurt for a second, and then it was all pleasure. Link stopped momentarily as Sheik adjusted himself, then in one pleasurable motion, Link thrusted forward fully and Sheik felt the hot pressure move up his torso, his muscles twitching and he cried out in delight. Link thrusted forward again and Sheik felt the hot pressure move up his torso, his muscles twitching and he found himself wanting more.

"Oh, Goddess!" Sheik said breathlessly. Link was larger then he had expected!

Link thrusted slowly at first, grinding his hips and causing Sheik to groan louder as he hit the pleasure point inside him over and over. Link closed his eyes, biting into Sheik's leg softly as he thrust again, running his lips up his silky skin. Link half turned Sheik to the side with one hand, and Sheik found this new position even better. Sheik's member rubbed hotly against Link's stomach and Link groaned loudly as he thrust again, tossing his head back. Sheik contracted his abdominal muscles, and Link's face changed, looking surprisingly down at his partner and gave a guttural, loud cry of surprise and pleasure.

Another thrust, another; he was getting faster. Sheik contracted around Link's member pleasurably, rhythmically as the two moved as one. Sheik's timed contractions causing the Hylian to moan even louder as the two ground together. Ecstasy. Sheik let himself moan freely as Link thrust, letting go of any more self control he had to keep himself focused, gripping for the bedroll. Their cries got louder. Link leaned forward as he thrust harder, deeper.

The Hylian thrust full into him and Sheik came, his back arched and his arms shaking and gripping the ground as he screamed out, his body spasming. Link gave one final pleasurable thrust and came warmly inside Sheik's body. Sheik panted, his eyes closed as he rode out the waves of hot feeling running up his stomach and spine.

There was a thud against his chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him as Sheik turned to lay flat on his back. Link had fallen on top of him, his breathing labored. Both of them moved around to get comfortable, Sheik wrapping his legs around one of Link's. Within what Sheik guessed was no more then a minute, the Hylian was snoring quietly, his mouth hanging open and looking peaceful as his head rested on Sheik's chest, gripping Sheik tightly in an embrace.

The sound of the rain continued to patter overhead.

Sheik managed to secure a blanket over them as they sat there that night. Sheik had a harder time falling asleep, but the exhaustion and peacefulness took him and he relaxed, just happy to have another warm body close to him.

-----

Link awoke in a warm daze. He realized that there was cool breathing beneath him and turned to look at Sheik as he slept. Link smiled, Sheik looked peaceful, and was snoring quietly, his head turned into the pillow and he arms up over his head. His face looked relaxed and his mouth was parted slightly, a lock of hair falling over his nose. Link crawled up Sheik's chest and Sheik's eyes fluttered open. Sheik stretched as he awoke, his eyes squeezing shut in a funny way.

"Hi," Link said, playing with a tuft of his hair and looking down on him. Sheik took a deep breath and yawned, looking up at Link, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Hi," Sheik replied, smiling and relaxing against the ground. "We're scheduled to head back today," Sheik said, leaning his head back as Link leaned down and kissed his neck. "Link, that means we need to pack up soon..." Link grunted, nipping the tip of his ear and growling. Sheik twitched. "Ow! That hurt!" Sheik said, surprised. Link kissed the side of his face warmly, not replying to his statement. Sheik smirked.

"You want to stay an extra day?" Sheik chuckled. Link responded with a delighted purr,

tonguing his ear.

Sheik relaxed, laughing. "I'll take that as a yes," Sheik said, before moving to kiss Link's shoulders, tracing a scar with his lips. "Zelda's going to wonder what happened to us," he said flatly.

"Let her wonder," Link smiled, nipping at his neck and sending Sheik into brief shivers.

Sheik laughed as Link tickled his sides, squirming playfully and squeezing Link into an embrace before he was rolled on top of Link and kissed him deeply again.

"I love you," Link whispered as they stopped to look at each other. Sheik smiled.

"I love you too."

-----

"Those boys are four days late," Zelda said, sitting cross legged on Impa's second floor patio, a glass of wine in one hand as she watched the sunset. Impa sat next to her, her legs propped up on footstool. She was reading a book.

"It seems your scheme worked then, princess. Oh, what a shame," Impa joked flatly, chuckling.

Zelda took a sip of her drink, smiling to herself. She turned to Impa. "You're fine with your son doing this?" Zelda asked, more out of curiosity then anything.

Impa turned towards her. "I'm delighted that he could have someone like Link as a partner, I don't care about his sexuality, I love him, whomever he is."

Zelda smiled, relaxing back into her chair and closing her eyes. Zelda sighed in a fake, distressed tone. "I can only imagine what they're doing right now, the poor dears."

Impa laughed. "You evil girl!" she said. "Don't think about such things!"

Zelda made a goofy expression, she looked down into the village and took another sip of her wine, smiling to herself in a devilish manner as she watched a lone cuckoo cluck around a corner. "I know." She smiled widely at Impa, only causing her to laugh harder before going back to her reading. "But, I just can't help myself sometimes!"


End file.
